


Naughty Business

by IdLikeToThink



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: M/M, Teasing, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdLikeToThink/pseuds/IdLikeToThink
Summary: Written for Kesha and A-Smut-Sundae.Link teases Rhett while he’s on a business call.Written pretty roughly, but all my stuff has been, lately.





	Naughty Business

Rhett sat at a desk in one of Mythical Entertainment’s offices, facing the doorway, seat pushed in to the point where his stomach was pressing against the edge of the surface, his shoulders hunched over as he carried on an important phone call with a potential sponsor; he’d been going at it for about five minutes and he had a feeling he was just now breaching the tip of the iceberg in terms of agreement and legal matters. He had a take-no-shit attitude while still doing his best to remain cooperative, but heaven knew his skin was starting to itch with annoyance; they should have gotten someone else to make the call, but Stevie was taking the day off, and Link would have undoubtedly screwed up within the first ninety seconds, his hot-headed nature always making it difficult for him to carry out business deals.  
  
Speaking of Link.  
  
Rhett caught movement in the doorway out of the corner of his eye, causing his gaze to lift from the table-top, and he almost choked on his words.  
  
There Link stood, his hair slightly tousled, purposefully, with red stained lips, and, what stood out, painfully, a skin-tight, patent black leather mini-dress clinging to his body, held up by nothing more than the thinnest of spaghetti straps. A smirk played on his bright lips, half seductive and half humored as he lifted a hand and slid it up the side of the doorframe, leaning against it and striking an equally, if not more, seductive pose, his lithe hips jutting out to one side, accentuating the curves of his lean form. He gave Rhett a moment more to soak in the sight of him, moving his eyebrows up and down playfully, before pushing himself away and carefully crossing one foot in front of the other until he had successfully made it around the table, holding his best friend’s gaze with his own in a fiery stare.  
  
The bearded man’s voice had immediately gone dry, his brows furrowing in, what could only have been confusion, alarm, and, concern for himself, as he did his damndest to keep talking through the unrelenting heat that had started to boil up within the pit of his stomach. He was surprised he had even been able to keep talking, he wasn’t even quite sure what he was currently saying. Was he speaking gibberish? Had he lost the man on the other side of the line? Was he even still talking to anyone? He had no idea what Link was thinking, but it was certainly putting a lot of pressure on him in his already frail state, in more ways than one, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle it. His voice cracked more than once, and his hand began to shake. His eyes followed his coy friend, and when the dark-haired man finally stood beside him, he craned his neck to look past the hem of the slick dress, his eyes making their way down those lean legs, that he just now noticed were shaved, all the way down to the matching patent leather pumps. His member instantly doubled in size at how the bottom half of the man that stood beside him looked just as good as the top half. He almost groaned. Almost. But the next word that left his mouth definitely came out more sharply than he had intended.  
  
Had Link really shaved his legs just for him? If so, he’d certainly gone through a lot of effort just to tease him. Link had always found any way he could to catch his attention, distract him, to toy with his emotions and resistance, but this was going further than Rhett ever thought it would. This was maddening, and Link was a little bastard for doing it. He didn’t even know what his real intentions were. Was it just to provoke a reaction, or was he actually doing this because he wanted Rhett to make a move? This was playing around on a whole other level than what he was used to, a dangerous, disorienting, and perplexing level.  
  
The larger man finally had a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts, or the ones he could grasp, as the man responded on the other end. He also took the brief chance to shoot his gaze back up to his _brother’s_ face, mouthing the words, “What. The. Fuck?” in very defined movements. His chest was pounding and he was seething with animosity toward Link’s both inappropriate, and unprofessional, behavior. He had the strongest urge to throw the cell phone hard across the room, hoping it would reach the wall and shatter, just so he could release some of the aggression. But he had to stay focused, god help him.  
  
Link just sat on the edge of the desk with the most sickeningly smug look in the history of smug looks, his hands resting behind him on the surface, his body slouched in an I’m-just-sitting-pretty kind of way, before shamelessly giving him an air smooch.  
  
Rhett regarded him with annoyance before rolling his eyes and returning his attention to speaking, diverting his eyes from his friend, “Y-yeah, that’s fair, you’re lucky we’re not the demanding type,” he chuckled for effect, he was really bad at this, but doing his best.  
  
The ironic thing was-  
  
Link was sure as hell demanding.  
  
The gussied-up man swung his leg back so that the sole of his pump hit the front of the front leg of the chair and pushed, causing the chair legs to scrape along the floor as the chair moved backward.  
  
Rhett’s eyes were on him again, going a bit wide in fear that the sound might be too loud, but, just as suddenly, his brows were furrowing as he lifted a finger to his mouth with a silent shush. Link was such a brat.  
  
His glassesed half kept on smirking as he removed his foot from the chair leg, swinging it around to the inside of Rhett’s calf and slowly sliding it up the skinny-jean clad limb until the toe of his shoe rested upon his taller friend’s knee, the stiletto heel hanging off and swinging back-and-forth leisurely, causing Rhett’s leg to sway ever so slightly. It was such a coy thing to do, and all Rhett could do was hold himself together by a thread of resolve. He could do this, he was a man of great willpower. Or so he wanted to convince himself.  
  
They stared at each other almost challengingly, Rhett’s expression conveying that he would _kill_ the other man if he went any further, and Link’s one of pure determination.  
  
It didn’t last long before Rhett responded into the speaker, his voice harsh, “Making it entertaining is an important factor, and we’d like your consent to put our signature flair on things. With all due respect, of course. Everything would be run by you.”  
  
Lucky for him, he had gotten the full response out before Link slid his foot, utilizing a quicker pace, up the inside of his thigh until the toe once again found its landing.  
  
On his crotch.  
  
Rhett inhaled deeply through his nose, his lips pursing in surprise, rage-filled disbelief, and arousal.  
  
His eyes met Link’s and he angrily mouthed the word, “Really?”  
  
Oh, he was mad, and it filled Link with a giddiness that was completely irrational. The dark-haired man bit his lip with a grin, nodding.  
  
Rhett’s mouth opened in an attempt to silently reprimand him further, but he beat him to the punch by applying pressure to the sensitive area and rotating his ankle, creating a massaging rhythm. He saw the flash of horror in the bearded man’s eyes before it was his turn to speak and it absolutely thrilled him.  
  
“U-understood,” he rasped into the phone. The all too intimate motion continued, and he breathed in deep with a slackened jaw, his eyes fluttering; it was so hard for him not to moan, and, if he did, he wasn’t sure if it would have been in pleasure, or agony. This was going way too far, he couldn’t believe Link would do this to him, that he would be touching him like this. He really didn’t know what was going on here. If Link wanted to see him with a raging erection, well, shit, he was gonna get it.  
  
“Wi-“ a lump caught in his throat and he almost gave up then and there, but he had come too far, there was no way he was going to hang up now, “with the budget we have,” he allowed his hips to roll in an attempt to relieve some of the tension, but all it accomplished was further enlargement and his cheeks went red hot, “we should be able to do that, no-“  
  
Sudden pressure was applied, the shoe digging into his hardening member, and god damn did it send a titillating jolt of pleasure though his entire body, “pa... roblem.”  
  
He closed his eyes, slowly letting air out through pursed lips, feeling hazy. This was a nightmare, an actual fucking nightmare. Or maybe a dream come true. It was really hard to tell. He just needed this phone call to end.  
  
When he opened his eyes, things had gotten much worse.  
  
Link was growing impatient, he had wanted excitement, but in all honesty, this was drawing on a lot longer than he had anticipated. He figured this would be a fun way to show Rhett that he was ready to progress their relationship, but it wasn’t satisfying when he got little to nothing from the stubborn man. He changed the motion of his pump, digging in and relieving the pressure in a steady rhythm, as he brought a hand to the hem of his dress, hooking a finger under it and dragging it up until the bulge in his panties, as Rhett pleasantly came to find he was wearing, stood out clearly. The glassesed man rose a brow, the corner of his mouth upturned, his head nodding just barely as to say, oh yeah, you better believe I’m really gonna do this. With a bite to his lip, he allowed his hand to crawl the few inches up to his prominent member. His fingertips hit the appendage first, lightly stroking up along the thin fabric, his body visibly trembling at the intimacy of the situation. He could feel Rhett’s eyes on him like fire, and that was exactly what he had been wanting, but that didn’t mean it didn’t make his insides quake nervously; he had done this on a whim, and, although he seemed confident, he couldn’t really believe he was going through with it. He gave his member a hearty squeeze and his body tensed in pleasure, causing more pressure to be applied to Rhett’s growing “problem”.  
  
It was a disaster for Rhett as he watched his slack-jawed and blushing best friend touch himself, his heart was pumping so loudly that he could hardly think, his blood was racing so fast that he felt like he might spin out. This was unreal, completely unreal; it had to be.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if we g-“ when the toe of the heel came down harder than he had expected, a small groan was pushed from his lungs, inconspicuous enough that he was able to quickly cover it up by clearing his throat, “got it done in just a couple days.” His eyes were glued to Link’s hand as it began to move in deliberate circles, darting up only when Link’s head fell back in elation, the smaller man’s hips rolling desperately. It was enough to make Rhett feel like he was about to combust. He lifted a hand to his forehead, feeling just how hot it was before running his fingers through his hair anxiously. This phone call could not end soon enough.

But, finally the man on the other end closed the deal and he let out another long breath that had been suffocating him. His upper body jolted forward, and he blurted out his response abruptly, a bit on the loud side, “Yes! Done deal. Thank you so much!”

Link’s ministrations had stopped all around and his head lifted just in time to see Rhett hang up and toss the phone aside, the device bouncing off the desk and falling to the floor. Before he knew what was happening, Rhett had grabbed the back of his knee and stood, moving between his legs, flush up against the desk. Suddenly a hand was gripping the side of his neck, the thumb under his chin and lifting his head upward to face the bearded man.

“What are you doing?” His voice was labored, harsh, bordering on mad.

Link responded, unflinching, even though his stomach was churning, “Why don’t you take a wild guess?”

Rhett had half a mind to ravish him, but he didn’t want to do that just yet, although he was dying to kiss him, he wanted to keep Link waiting, to give him a taste of his own medicine. He slowly slid his hand up and down his friend’s outer thigh, feeling the smoothness that instantly drove him crazy, “You did this for me?”

Link let his answer out as a sigh, just happy to have Rhett touching him, “Yes…”

“This isn’t just you being confusing? This is real?” he questioned, needing to know before he made the leap.

“This is very real,” Link moaned.

The confirmation broke his restraint and he lunged forward, taking Link’s lips with his own, their mouths clashing together furiously. The kiss was unrelenting, Link’s hands flying up to pull at Rhett’s neck, claw at his back, grip at his shoulders, anything to make it deeper, to show the passion that he’d been holding in for so long. It was raw, fierce, and oh so good. It was rough, he felt high, the room was spinning, but he didn’t care. This was what he’d been craving.

Rhett broke the kiss, breathing heavily, shaking, his eyes blown with lust, “I hope you know.. I’m going to ruin you.”

Link just smiled lazily, his heart fluttering at what others might find terrifying, “Come at me, bro.”

Rhett growled, although there was humor in his eyes and a smirk on his lips, Link drove him absolutely insane, but he absolutely loved it. Without warning, he stepped back, pulling Link with him, and, once his friend was on his feet, he spun him around, bending him over the desk. There was a slight huff from the smaller man as his stomach hit the edge, but he knew he was fine. Neither said a word as Rhett placed Link’s hands flat on the surface before dragging his fingers up along the dark-haired man’s arms, slowly taking a knee. He brought his hands to Link’s hips and continued to leisurely move his hands downward, feeling those smooth legs all the way down to his ankles, he then placed gentle kisses back up, starting at behind the knee. He could feel Link tremble and it shot a pang of arousal though him as he lifted his hands to push the skirt up over his best friend’s perfect ass, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his frilly panties, pulling them down to Link’s ankles. Both men moaned at the exposure before Rhett’s teeth carefully clamped down on the plump skin, evoking a second moan from Link, his fingers attempting to grip at the surface of the desk.

“You like that?” Rhett asked, dragging his lips along the voluptuous rear.

“Mhm…” he hummed, relaxing again.

Rhett smiled as he stood. This was so sudden, so new, but it felt so natural. He hardly had any hesitation left as he undid his jeans and pushed them down to his hips; he was excited, needy. It felt so good to be free of those confines, relief washing over him as he took hold of his aching member and gave it a few good strokes, a low moan rumbling from the pit of his stomach. He gave Link’s ass a sharp smack before stepping closer, taking each cheek in a hand and spreading. He bent over so he could expel a good amount of saliva onto his friend’s opening. Straightening up he spread the lubrication before slowly penetrating it with a finger. While carefully working him, happy to hear soft moans flowing past Link’s parted lips, Rhett placed a hand on the spot between Link’s shoulder blades, rubbing soothingly, “You ready, baby?”

Link gently pushed back, wiggling his hips, “Mmh, yes.. Yes, Rhett.” This had started out as a cheeky game, a flirtatious endeavor, but it had turned into something that felt sacred and life-changing, he felt like he was dying, only to be revived by his best friend, and there had never been a time when he was more ready for that resurrection.

The taller man was more than ready, his erection throbbing and begging to be engulfed, the waiting had really done a number on him. He spread his friend’s cheeks again and lined himself up before pushing forward. He moved as achingly slow as he could, not wanting to move too fast, but it hurt, in the most erotic way. Link winced and hissed, but he pushed back into the intrusion nonetheless. It felt like eternity, a lifetime of small gyrations, of fleeting groans and heavy breaths, before Rhett was finally buried deep within the man he’d been wanting for longer than he would have liked to admit. He felt so foolish for not acting sooner.

Silently, he reached his hands up to place them on the back of Link’s, curling his fingers between the smaller man’s, and Link doing so in return. And that’s when he began thrusting, one sharp, heavy thrust after the other. Link grunted in response to each one, his arms gradually growing more tense, his legs shaking so much that Rhett was actually worried the heels were too much. As his thrusts grew faster, Link’s groans turned into cries, and Rhett did his best to comfort him by tightening his grip on his hands, their bodies tensing in tandem, and attempted to pleasure him more by repeatedly hitting the spot that made him cry out the loudest. It was all too soon that he felt himself grow impossibly close with out actually releasing, but, at the same time, it hadn’t come soon enough. He pushed himself up, taking hold of Link’s ass in two good sized handfuls, and began to pound into him furiously.  
  
Link didn’t know what to do with himself, the sensations were overwhelming; he rested his forehead on one arm as the hand of the other clawed at the desk.

“So close, Link, so close…”

“Nhnn…” Link moaned dazedly, unable to do anything but take it, his head spinning and his body vibrating with something he’d never felt before.

Rhett released hard, but his attack didn’t stop, he was intent on riding out the blinding euphoria that overtook him, needing to hold onto the feeling of his best friend convulsing around him.

Link had come right after him, unraveling with small whimpers and spasms, and Rhett found it utterly precious and rewarding.

Once they had both calmed, Rhett pulled out and shakily pulled his pants back up, zipping and buttoning them. His chest heaved as he took in the sight of Link still resting on the desk, his shoulders moving up and down heavily and his ass reddened by his grip, the hole wet with his release. And it was fucking beautiful.

He leaned down to slide his panties back up, smoothing them back over his ass and pulling the dress back down. With his friend decent again, he did his best to gently lift him from the desk, helping him to sit on it again, taking him into a hug and allowing the tired man to burry his head into the crook of his neck.

“That was well worth the torture,” he whispered, stroking the back of his head.

Link just hummed contentedly in response, it had certainly been worth the risk.

 


End file.
